The Hokage And His Uke Saves Their Girl
by Mizuki Inuzuka
Summary: Well, read it. It's NaruInoKiba. It is really nice in my opinion. See if you like it?


Kiba sighed before walking into the 'café'. He couldn't believe that she would go to such extremes. Ino, his so called 'mortal enemy'. He looked around the place. Jiraiya's Café. Yeah right. More like Jiraiya's Slut House. And Ino had decided to work here. He knew mission pay wasn't much but she could've done better.

He had put on a new big hoodie and long pants so that she would not recognize him. He spotted her near a table where some drunk men were bothering her. He walked up to her , making sure she didn't notice him. When he was directly behind her, he snaked his hands around her, simultaneously kissing her neck and massaging her breasts. She leaned into him, grinding her ass against him and moaning.

"Care to get us a room hun?"

She held his arms around her torso and led him up the flight of stairs and into a room. He pulled away from her and sat on the bed, sighing.

"W-what's w-wrong?" she stuttered, which was very uncharacteristic of her.

"Cut the act Ino- why are you here?" he asked, deepening his voice.

"W-who are y-you?"

"Someone who cares for you hired me to get you for him… he knows what your stepmother did to you and he is very much in love with you and of course, his boyfriend. I am here to take you to his apartment whether you like it or not. You are to do housework and live there. You are not required to lose your virginity in this job unless, of course you want to. Both boys approve of you. You are also allowed to use how much money you wish to and have a social life as well. Well, let's get going…Oh- before you leave, you'd better inform Jiraiya-sama that you quit."

She did and he blindfolded her before picking her up bridal style and jumping off. He landed in front of Kiba and Naruto's shared apartment.

"Go in, the other occupants of the apartment will be in shortly." he informed her, taking of the blindfold.

Before he could leave, she pulled him towards her and kissed him long and deep as a sign of her thanks. He gave her a set of spare keys and told her to take the second room on the left.

She went in and found all her clothes were already packed in their rightful places and that the room was an attempted copy of her own. She was a bit shy, thinking of who liked her so much as to do all this for her. She did not have any gay friends, or so she thought. She did however, turn bright red when she found her underwear packed neatly in the top drawer.

She was really tired so she got out her nightclothes and went into the bathroom, which was joined to the room. She came out and dressed in her sleeping attire. She fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed.

She was so exhausted that she did not hear Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru return nor did she notice Kiba watching her as she slept, after he had made sure that Naruto was fast asleep of course-he did not want to ruin his surprise after all.

The next morning, Ino dressed herself and went into the kitchen. Naruto was cooking eggs and bacon.

Just then, Kiba came in.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Kiba," Naruto purred, spinning around.

"When!…what!…who?!" he gasped flabbergasted, as his eyes landed upon Ino.

"Ino…I brought her here last night." replied Kiba lazily.

Ino was flushed. _She had kissed Kiba! The Kiba Inuzuka!_ Her crush for a few years and the hottest male in Konoha, apart from Naruto. But she thought that he was straight as a needle. She also thought the Hokage was conventional, although she'd had doubts when he kissed Sasuke by mistake back at the academy.

She stared in shock as Kiba made his way to Naruto and kissed him on the lips. She gazed dazedly as Naruto moaned lightly and kissed back.

She had just witnessed what every girl dreamed of. The two hottest men she had ever known were making out right in front of her. She was not going to pass up the chance.

Clearing her throat, she waited until both males parted before speaking, "If you want this to remain a secret, you two had better be planning to let me join."

"Of course Ino. Why else would I let this sexy baka kiss me in your presence?"

"Naruto? Since when do you know such elaborate vocabulary?" asked Ino astonished.

Just how many surprises could she have in one day?

"I'm not stupid Ino…I just pretended-still do sometimes." he winked.

"Oh. I see."

"You're in shock. Well, it's time I told you the truth…I always chased Sakura cuz she's like you in many ways-no insult intended-and I hoped you would realize I was trying to get you jealous like all kids do to their crushes and as some other kids do, Kiba picked on you and annoyed the hell outta you. We thought you'd never like us next to Sasuke. We were best friends and then we realized we both had feelings for you and each other and since you weren't showing any interest, we got caught up in each other. We did keep tabs on you though, and when your stepmother cheated you of your rightful property, we decided to use it to our advantage. Also, I am Hokage so my word is final in the case and I assure you, she will not get your house or your money."

"Wow, Naruto, I would have never thought that you could be so…so charming. And you too Kiba!" Ino cried, "I've always admired you both and I knew you both liked me but I didn't know you liked each other. I loved and still love you both the same so I always chased after Sasuke to save myself from having to choose between you and to keep myself from hurting one of you and myself. I see now that it was useless and that we can all be together."

"What a happy ending, ne Naru? You can now have that big family you've always wanted!" said Kiba, before pecking him on the lips and going to Ino, "Welcome to the family Ino!"

"Thank you both so much!" she cried as Kiba held her.

Naruto took off the stove and set the table. When they were finished eating, they all went to work at the Hokage's office. Ino was the new secretary and Kiba helped Naruto to do paperwork as usual.

At lunch, Ino put up the 'Out To Lunch' sign and went into Naruto and Kiba's office, locking the door behind her. She seductively winked at Kiba as she walked to Naruto's desk, hips swaying, and sat on it.

"Isn't it time you took a break Hokage-sama?" she asked innocently.

Naruto frowned at her, "Ino, I just have to finish this stack of papers and then we can all go home."

She pouted but it seemed to have no effect on him.

"Fine-do your boring paperwork-Kiba's done with his so I'll go by him then!"

She hopped off his desk and made her way to Kiba.

"Kiba-you're not doing anything are you?"

"Actually Ino, I need to finish these two stack of papers before Naruto's done with his so we can go home for the rest of the day." he said, "Just give us about an hour."

She folded her arms across her chest and plopped down in an office chair(the nice ones you can spin about in). She adjusted the height to the highest and adjusted the back so that she could lay back comfortably. She soon fell asleep because staring at a spinning ceiling is really boring.

When she woke up, she was in her bed. She discovered her boys on either side of her. Kiba's head was nestled between her breasts and Naruto's in the crook of her neck. She smiled to herself and used a replacement jutsu to replace herself with a pillow.

She went in the bathroom, carrying her clothes, and came out refreshed and sparkling. Then she went in the kitchen, where she proceeded to make a full banquet-she had after all been a teammate of the renounced chef of Konoha-none other than Chouji Akimichi.

After making the feast, she went in the living room to pass time until her boys woke up. She put on a movie called KaranArjun. It was a movie from India but it had Japanese subtitles. It lasted three hours.

By that time, Naruto and Kiba had woken up, dressed and joined her. When the movie was over, she led them to the buffet and they had the time of their lives.

"I knew I liked you for a reason Ino." said Naruto enthusiastically.

She chuckled and resumed serving them different dishes.

When they were done with the meal, they all washed the dishes and packed up.

Ino went in her room and locked her door. She had just told them to give her a minute. She dug through her closet and put on some skimpy lingerie and a stunningly tight evening kimono. She did her air up and went outside to find Naruto and Kiba making out and dry humping each other against the wall.

"Guys?" she coughed.

It was funny to see how the two boys jumped apart, struggling to form an apology.

"It's okay." she saved them.

"…"

"Um…are you two okay?"

"…"

"What's wrong?"

"…"

They were both staring at her as if in a trance. Kiba had even started drooling.

As if on cue, they both tackled her back into the room. They all kissed wildly, tearing away all the useless restrictive cloth between them.

Ino was nearly passed out from all the pleasure when Kiba placed his long cock in her. She moaned as Naruto entered Kiba and the force of his thrust led to Kiba fucking her. They all came after a few thrusts. They lay on the bed, all happily sated when Ino said, "The next time, I want you both in me."

Of course, that had both Kiba and Naruto perked up and ready to go again so they did as she asked. Ten they all cuddled and went to sleep. Before that however, Kiba, Naruto and Ino marked each other in their own special way.

Kiba bit them and exchanged blood-this bound them forever. Ino also exchanged blood with them which led to them being able to hear each others' thoughts no matter the time or distance and Naruto's blood granted them a portion of the Kyuubi's immense chakra.

Of course, they lived happily ever after with the two kids (un-identical twins) that they eventually had. One had blue eyes and blondish brown hair with whisker marks on his face while the other had blond hair and brown eyes with the Inuzuka markings on her face.

A/N: I know that it was really short but I was not in the mood to write an explicit lemon and I wanted the plot to remain.


End file.
